Life
by Grey's Anatomy Is Love
Summary: This is a future fic about how crazy life can get and that you never know how its going to turn out!For our previous readers this is the Mallory and Kristin story! Written by Allie and Alex!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Thanks to some advice from Nightowl8240 I decided to create an intro chapter! Thanks Nightowl8240!

Okay in this story:

Derek and Meredith are married (Addison left a week

after prom and they were married 6months later).

Derek is chief of surgery and Meredith is a top

Neurosurgeon. They gave up Derek's land since it

would be closer to work and bought a huge house, 5

bedroom and 4 bathrooms, in a neighborhood about 5

min away from the hospital. They have 1 daughter

Mallory.

Christina and Burke got married about a year after his

accident. Christina became a cardiovascular surgeon

and Burke remained head of cardiology(he passed up

chief so that Derek could have it). They have a house

in Derek and Meredith's neighborhood and 1

daughter, Kristin.

Izzie moved on painfully and slowly after Denny

died but she has been Dating a Paramedic, Eric

Hudson, for about a year and a half.

George and Callie got married and moved to Texas.

They have a 7- year old named Grant and a 9-year

old, Kelsey.

Alex moved to L.A. and became a plastic surgeon.

And Bailey is still Bailey!

Okay there is the intro! I have written chapter 3, but It won't be up til late Thursday or Friday because I am visting family and I left it at home! Okay now hit that little purple button!

Love ya, Allie


	2. Busted!

Disclamier: This story was written by Allie and Alex! We don't own any of the characters except Mallory and Kristin! The First chapeter we got most of the stuff from eppy 1.5:Shake your grove thing!

Mallory's POV:

"Mal, Kris, we're leaving!"called Meredith, who was leaving for a "date night" with her husband, Derek, and her best friend Christina and her husband Preston

"Kay Mom! Love you!" I yelled.

"Can you actually believe we are going to get away with this?" asked Kristin.

"Well, duh, we are the best at pulling things off. I mean that's why everbody adores us."

"OMG! All of NRHS (ans: NRHS is North Ridge High School, where Mal and Kris are Sophmores) will be at your house in less than an hour!"

"Relax, everybody loves us and we are totally gonna rule this party!

TWO HOURS LATER……………

"Hey babe!" I called to my b/f Jason.

"Hey Mal, have you seen Kristin lately?"

"No, why?"

"Because she got super drunk and she is dancing on the table."

A little tipsy myself I reply, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Just come look." Jason stated.

They walked into the living room and saw krstin dancing just as the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun came on!

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I exclaimed and ran over, got on the table and started dancing with Kirstin (not in a werid way). They were so happy that they had pulled this off , but little did they know their plan was soon to back fire.

Derek's POV:

"So Burke, I heard about that case today. Was it as bad as we thought?" I asked as he pulled into their neighborhood.

"Actually, there was only minor damage to the aorta, not as bad as we thought."

"Well, that's a relief. She was a nice woman."

"I hope the girls are all right, they aren't answering the home phone or their cell phone's." Said Meredith nervously.

"Oh, there are probally all right. Besides what can two teenage girls do in a couple of hours." Burke said reasuringly.

"Maybe that!" Christina pointed to the Shepards' house which had about 50 cars in front and had unbearingly loud music coming out!

"They're so dead when we get through with them!" Meredith and Christina said at the same time.

They pulled into the driveway, which wasen't as easy as it looked, walked into the house and found everything a wreck.

Kristin's POV:

"OMFG, this party is so awsome. I never want it to end!" I yelled over the blaring music.

" I know right!" Mal yelled to me.

I looked at all the people who were dancing to the music and to my horror saw our parents walking through the maze of people and they were heading strait for us!

"Um….Mal we got some newcomers."

"What, how could more people come the whole school is here?"

" Turn around and see what I mean!"

Mal turned around and was as shocked as I was, "Shit!" she muttered under her breath!

Well that's it for now, stay tuned to see if Mal and Kris get their ass's kicked!R&R!

MerGrey and Memory From A Dream!

P.S: we couldn't think of a title, so please give us some suggestions in the reviews! Thanks!


	3. The next morning

Mallory awoke with a horrible headache and a nauseas feeling in the pit of her stomach as the events of last night came back to her. She ran to the toliet and proceeded to throw-up the entire contents of her stomach. When she came out of the bathroom, her mother was standing there with a smirk on her face, Mallory shot her a glance.

"Well good morning to you too miss Mary Sunshine." Meredith stated trying not to laugh as she remembered her first time getting drunk.

Mer Flashback 

"_Hey Meredith." Her best friend Kelly exclaimed._

"_Hey Kel, happy birthday, by the way great party!" Meredith gushed._

"_Thanks, but this sweet 16 wasn't as good as yours!"_

"_Oh, your just saything that because we tried alcohol."_

"_True, but we could actually drink it tonight, my parents won't notice!"_

"_Okay."Before they knew it, they were supper hammered and having so much fun. They ended up crashing at Kelly's for the night and then fighting over the toliet the next morning._

End Flashback 

"Mom!" Mallory called.

"What hun?" Meredith replied snapping out of her flashback.

"My ears are ringing," She said with a dazed look. "And you know what, it sounds like the O.C. theme song!"

"Well my brillant child, that would be your cellphone!"

Kristin woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. It was her dads day off and he was cooking breakfast and hopefully her mom wasn't helping because she'd burn th eplace down! She walked into the kitchen and there on the counter was a Moca lattee and a bottle of asprin. Christina saw her walk in

"Awww my baby's first hangover, I have to get this on camera." Christina said looking at Burke who was looking at her back and they were both trying not to laugh.

Kristin took her asprin then said, "I'm going to call Mal and so that you guys can laugh because I know your rying not to.

"Hello?" Mallory answered her phone in a very slow tone.

"Hey Mal." Kristin stated.

"Whats up?"

"Nothin' much, but can you believe what happened last night?" Kris exclamied!

"No, I can't!" Mal replied

Flashback 

"_Mal turn around," Kristin yelled over the blaring music._

_Mallory turned around and saw their parents standing right in front of them. "Shit!" Mallory hissed under her breath. Jason saw what was happening, cut off the music and yelled, "Hey everyone! Get the hell out of here!" People started leaving immeadiately when thy saw that Mal's were home. Jason kissed Mal goodbye, then turned around and said goodbye to the four doctors and left. The four doctors stared at their daughters. "How could you do this girls we………"_

_Meredith was cut off by Kristin "Aunt Meredith," she stated but was cut off by Christina "Zip It"_

"_Okay," kristin said._

"_As I was saying," Meredith continued, "We trusted you! Now seeing as you have gone WAY over your physical limitations (mallory and K are swaying and are trying to stand still) we know you will do your fair-share af suffering come morning. But, as the rest of your punishment, you will clean this entire house tonight!_

"_Tonight! But Mom!" Mal exclaimed._

"_Mallory, don't you but mom your mother," Derek exclaimed, "You guys were stupid enough to through this party, you guys get to claen it up."_

"_Well, what are you guys gonna do?" _

_Knowing that Mal and Kris loved watching Ellis' old surgery tapes Meredith states, "Oh, just gonna watch some of the surgery tapes."_

"_No fair," Kris and Mal both exclaim._

"_It is too fair!" Burke states. As they are leaving Mal and Kris to clean, they all exclaim, "Have fun!"_

End Flashback 

"Well, I guess we've learned our lesson!" Kristin exclaims.

"Ya!" Mal states, "When we throw our next party, make sure we know when our parents will be back."

**Okay now that you've read it, hit that little purple button! We want at least 15 reviews before we update again!**

**Love ya,**

** Allie (Alex is also writing with me, but she has some othe stories! But, she did type this chapter up!)**


End file.
